


Christmas in July

by the_madhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pizza, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tags Contain Spoilers, Weasley Family, christmas in july, just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in July at the Weasley's house and it's all the reader's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in July

“Fred, come on that’s not fair!”  You whined as he swept away your wrapping paper with a flick of his wand.  The pile of paper you cut for each of the presents you bought was now floating above your head out of reach.  “We told you not to get anything.”  George laughed beside his brother.  “This is for not listening.”  Fred added, then made the papers dance above you.  “How do you even know that I got something for either of you?”  You retorted, grabbing your own wand and knocking Fred’s out of his hand.  Your papers came floating down and Fred looked at you with wide, mischievous eyes.  “You always get us something.  You can’t resist and it’s in your nature.”  Fred challenged. 

Before you could say anything else Ron waltzed into the living room.  “It’s not even Christmas!”  He yelled, then sighed shaking his head not adding another word as he went back to the kitchen.  “Why are you wrapping them here anyway?”  Ginny asked from the couch.  You had forgotten she was sitting there and jumped when she spoke up.  “Well I can’t exactly go home with all of this and expect my parents to understand.”  You laughed.  “It’s just easier here because then I don’t have to sort through and carry everything already giftwrapped.”  You thought over your reasoning.  “Never mind.  I just like it here.”  You decided was a better answer and nodded to yourself in confirmation.

“She’s a nutcase!”  Fred and George laughed in unison.  “I would say we’re all mad for having Christmas in July instead of December.”  You added.  Fred came and sat down next to you when you all heard the familiar greeting of Mr. Weasley.  “Hello family!”  He called through the house.  Fred scooted closer to you, helping you quickly wrap his father’s gift.  Just as you finished the last fold Arthur walked in, a rather large grin on his face.  “Ah!  I see it’s that time of year again.”  He smiled at you and Fred then to George and Ginny.  “Hello Mr. Weasley.”  You greeted.  “It is, and boy today is going to be a doozy.”  You laughed handing the neatly wrapped gift to Fred.  “Honey can you put this under the tree?”  You asked, batting your eyes.  “Sure thing sweetheart.”  He cooed back placing a peck on your forehead.  Ginny rolled her eyes and George made a gagging sound.

“Oh shush.”  You scolded jokingly.  “Okay George, no peeking.”  You motioned for him to turn around.  He protested of course but eventually did as you had said.  “Okay now don’t turn back around until I say.”  You quickly grabbed his gift from inside a large paper bag.  You moved your fingers expertly, folding the paper just right and after less than a minute you had it wrapped perfectly.  “Okay George you can turn back now.”  You smiled as you inspected the gift.  “How do you do it?”  Ginny asked in awe at your skill.  “I grew up with a mother who didn’t like it so I quickly learned.”  You shrugged.  “No magic involved I swear.”  You crossed your heart with your finger. 

“Okay Fred you can leave, I don’t trust you not to look.”  You laughed as you pointed to the doorway.  “Honestly woman.  You’ve known me for how long? You still think I would go against you?”  He chuckled.  “Yes I do.  Now, go on.”  You nudged you finger in the direction once more.  He sighed and left.  “I can see your head.”  You saw the tuft of red peek through the doorway.  “Fine.”  You heard him sigh, then the obvious stomping footsteps away from you.  Once you were sure he was gone you grabbed his gift from inside the bag.  It was a leather necklace with small, hand-carved wooden charms of your patronus and his.  You also got him a new lock-picking set complete with leather holder.  “Did you carve those yourself?”  Ginny asked, eyeing the handy work.  “I did.”  You beamed as you placed them in a box before you wrapped them.  “They’re amazing.”  She gasped. 

“Thank you.  Let’s just hope he likes them as much as you do.”  You giggled, packaging them up quickly.  “Okay Fred!”  You called when you finished.  He quickly bound back into the room.  “You really are quick.”  He smiled.  “Yes well, I have to be with your impatience.”  You chortled.  “How many do you have left?”  Ginny asked eying the bag.  “Let’s see…”  You looked in to the bag moving the parcels around.  “Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron…” You paused.  “Am I missing anyone?”  “Well...”  Ron said entering the room again, this time with Hermione and Harry.  “Bugger.”  You said under your breath, not expecting them.  “Okay.  Ginny, Ron; no peeking.  If you do I’ll know.  Fred will you come with me?  I forgot um some things.”  You weren’t exactly lying. 

“Yeah, right, forgot some things.”  He made air quotes around the words, mimicking your tone but followed you anyway.  Once you were out of the house he held you close.  “Where to?”  He looked down at you with a smile.  “First my flat, then we have to do a bit of shopping.”  You smiled back.  “Alright, but you know you don’t have to get them anything right?”  He paused.  “Oh of course you do.  Never mind, stupid question.”  And with that he apparated you both to your flat in your bedroom to be more specific.  You gave him a weird look.  “What?  I didn’t think your muggle parents would like to see their daughter just you know appear in their living room?”  You laughed.  “You say muggle like it’s a bad thing, Mr. Pureblood.”  You both started laughing, almost ending up on the floor.  Since a few Slytherin students called you out for being a muggle born Fred somehow made it into a joke and every time it was brought up you and him couldn’t help but laugh. 

“So do your parents know I’m a wizard yet?”  He was still laughing trying to settle down.  You didn’t have any trouble stopping and went quiet almost immediately.  “I thought you were going to tell them?”  You saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes.  “They just want me to be normal, and telling them about you being a wizard would…well I think it would put my mother in the hospital.”  You hadn’t been over exaggerating.  If your mother found out that you were still practicing magic and in a very serious relationship with a man who also practiced magic, she would end up in the hospital for one reason or another.  “So I’m just normal, muggle, Fred here?”  You saw the gears in his head turning.  “Yes.”  You said slowly.  “But normal means normal got it?”  You finished, finally stepping away from him and grabbing your wallet; the one you reserved for wizard money. 

“So are we going to go say hi?”  He looked to you, obviously itching to see them for god knows why.  “I suppose, but only for a minute.”  You sighed as you led him out of your room and to the family room where you knew they would be.  “Hey mom and dad.”  You watched them jump, startled.  “Oh dear Y/N we didn’t hear you come in.”  You mother held her chest.  “Uh yeah, sorry about that I should have said something before.”  You crossed your hands over your chest, feeling awkward.  “Oh hun you brought Fred.  Oh Freddy come here, have a seat!”  She stood up and gestured to the empty arm chair next to the couch your parents had been sitting at.  “Thanks for the offer Mrs. L/N, but we’re only here for a minute.  Y/N has some last minute shopping she said she had to get done and wanted me to tag along.”  He hadn’t been lying to her.  “Oh.  Shopping?  Are you sure you want Fred to tag along with that dear?” 

She made the crinkled face she always made when she was referring to magic and magical things.  “Yes Y/N, I don’t think that’s very wise.  Bringing Freddy along with you for such a thing isn’t a good idea.”  You father finally spoke up.  “I’m going to the store.  The grocery store.”  You sighed, a little aggravated with them both.  “Oh yes of course!”  Your mother half smiled still weary.  “What store did you think she was talking about Mrs. Y/N?”  Fred asked, playing dumb and nailing it.  “Oh nothing dear.  Will Y/N be staying with your family this weekend?”  You mother directed herself at Fred; she always seemed to tune you out when he was around.  “Yes that was the plan.”  He grinned.  “Don’t do anything…Unnatural.”  You father added as you headed through the kitchen and to the door without saying goodbye. 

“They sure are something else.”  You mumbled under your breath after you closed the door tightly.  “But at least they like me.”  Fred said with a smile.  “Yeah they like you more than me, and it’s only because they think you’re normal.” 

“You know I’m as far from normal as they come.”  He tried to cheer you up.  “Well you sure are more than I am.  For Merlin’s sake I’m celebrating Christmas in July!”  He brought you into a tight embrace.  “And that’s why I love you.”  His voice was low but you could hear the smile in it.  “Now where to?”  He asked, still clutching you against him.  “Back to your place?  I’m still not sure what to get them.”  You pressed yourself closer to his form.  “I know.”  He said before apparating to Diagon Alley.  “They aren’t going to be prank gifts are they?”  You asked noticing you were now in front of The Weasley twin’s joke shop; Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.  “No I just need a reference to get us here.”  He smiled, intertwined his fingers with yours and led you down the cobbled road.  “Where are we going then?”  You asked as he pulled you along.  “First we’ll stop at Sugarplum’s Sweet Shop for Harry, then maybe at Flourish and Blotts for Hermione?”  He looked to you for confirmation.  “It’s a better plan than I had.”  You admitted. 

“You didn’t have a plan so any plan was better than your plan.”  He chuckled.  You quickly picked out some things for Harry and then found a novel you thought Hermione might enjoy. 

“I think we’re all set unless I’m forgetting someone.”  You looked up into his eyes almost getting lost in the depth they seemed to have.  He didn’t break it, but he began to speak.  “I’m going to take us back okay?  Hold on.”  You both apparated back to the Weasley’s home.  You gathered your things and made your way back to the family room.  “Alright I’ve just got to wrap these then I’ll be done.”  You said mostly to yourself, but to anyone who was listening.  You used magic this time to wrap the rest of the gifts and had them done in the time it would have taken you to do one.  You then floated them over to the small pine tree you had sitting on a table, fully decorated with ornaments and popcorn garland.  Fred stood behind you, arms around your waist as you both took in the sight of the small tree. 

“Ain’t she a beaut?”  You asked in a horribly executed American southern accent.  “She sure is.”  He said looking down at you.  “Oh stop I’m blushing!”  You playfully pushed him away and went to find the rest of the family, plus Harry and Hermione.  “You don’t think they’ll mind that we got them something do you?”  You asked, now self-conscious of your silly tradition.  “No Y/N, I don’t think they mind.”  He giggled as you both walked outside to find everyone on the ground facing George. 

“In honor of our new Christmas tradition; Fred and I have prepared a little something.”  George announced.  Fred placed a peck on your forehead and rushed to his brother, wand ready.  “Three, two…”  They counted down but paused for dramatic effect.  “One!”  They both lifted their wands, sparks immediately flying from the ends.  Then they were in the air, you hadn’t noticed their brooms lying at their feet.  More sparks flew, then they started to gradually grow bigger and bigger until they were full-fledged fireworks.  George let something fall from his pocket, but before it could hit the ground it exploded into an array of sparks in the shape of a dragon.  The dragon flew for a few seconds besides the boys until it turned upward and glided towards the sky.  It then made a loud boom and turned into one giant burst of light and sparks.  You watched as they flew in a figure eight pattern before lighting a massive W in the sky. 

Just as quickly as the chaos had started it ended and Fred was by your side once more.  “There would have been more, but we weren’t as prepared as we would have liked.”  He was out of breath.  “Sorry I didn’t give you any more notice.”  You snickered.  “They were very nice though, very memorable, and may be difficult to top next year.”  You added.  “It won’t be too hard; by then we’ll be ready.”  He said as if it were obvious.  “Okay Mr. Bossy.”  You teased.  “Who’s ready for some presents and pizza?”  You asked the group.  Arthur jumped up from his spot, more excited than the others.  “Alright family lets go have some presents and pizza.”  He repeated, getting the rest up from the ground.  You looked to Fred once more.  “Hun, we have to go pick up the pizza.”  You smiled, sheepishly.  “Where?”  He asked returning a small grin.  “Small shop across the street from my building.”  You said as you gripped his hand tight.

“We’ll be right back.”  Fred called to every one as they entered the house.  He waited for a response, and once he got one you were gone and standing on the street across from the pizza place.  “Okay come on.”  You said leading him across the road.  Once inside you walked up to the stalky teenage boy behind the counter.  “Hi welcome to Fernando’s.”  His voice monotone.  “Hi uh Rob.  Can we get a cheese pizza and a peperoni pizza with umm.”  You paused and turned to Fred.  “Should we get wings?”  He shrugged in response.  “Yeah we should, I think your dad might like them.”  You turned back to greasy haired Rob.  “And a thing of medium wings.”  You smiled slightly.  “That’ll be-“  He stopped.  “Wait.  Don’t I know you from somewhere?”  He was directing the question at Fred.  “No, I don’t think you do.”  You could tell he sounded a little annoyed. 

“I’m pretty sure I do though.”  Rob continued, failing to give you the total.  “I’m pretty sure you don’t.”  He said calmly this time.  “We’re kind of in a hurry so if you don’t mind.”  You interjected before Rob could say anything else.  “Right yeah sorry.”  He rattled off the total and told you the wait would be about twenty minutes.  You nodded, paid, then ushered Fred to a group of tables.  “Where does he know you from?”  You asked, curious as to what he might say.  “I don’t know maybe he saw me outside once or twice waiting for you?”  He said simply.  “Yeah, probably.”  You said pulling your hair back.  After a few minutes of silence you spoke up.  “I think your dad’s really going to like his gift.”  You giggled.  “Fred couldn’t help but smile.  “What is it?” 

“A generator and a telephone.”  Your smile grew wider.  “And it was totally worth it!  I got the generator from my dad for free and the telephone was on sale.”  You couldn’t help but not smile at the thought of Arthur trying to use it.  “A telephone?”  He mimicked how you had said it.  “Yeah, I’ve got one so he will have my number but I don’t think it should be plugged in all the time.  He might start dialing random ones.”  Fred looked a little confused.  “You’ll see, it isn’t bad or anything.”  You said reaching for his hand.  “It’ll be fun watching him figure it out.”  You thought back to the numerous questions he bombarded you with when he found out your parents were muggles.  “Plus it runs on electricity and we all know how he feels about that.”  You laughed a bit too loud at that.  Arthur had been obsessed over electricity and how the muggles used it, why they used it, when they used it, so just it in general.  “What did you get George?”  He asked.  “I knitted him a sweater.”  You said, with a completely serious face.  “You did not.”  He almost fell out of the chair.  “You didn’t did you?”  He finally asked once he regained some composure.  “No I didn’t.  I know how you two are amazingly gifted at creating spells and charms so I got him a few phials, crystal and glass, a few different ingredient things, and a framed photo of Angelina.”  You had said it completely serious once again throwing him off. 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Rob return with pizzas in hand.  You shot up, grabbed Fred’s arm then the pizzas and left the shop.  “Now let’s get back before these get cold.”  You said to Fred once Rob was out of eyesight.  Fred apparated you both back to the house, inside this time and awfully close to a wall.  You sucked in breath composing yourself.  “We’re back!”  You finally called out.  “We’re in here!”  George yelled back from the family room.  Everyone had been seated either on the couch of on the floor, the tree had been moved along with the presents so that it was in front of everyone.  You set the pizza on the nearest table and everyone filed behind it.  “So while we’re eating we can open gifts?”  Ginny asked as she took a slice.  “Sure why not?”  Mrs. Weasley answered.    

Fred stood behind you in line, and he reached down and squeezed your ass.  Before you could turn around and slap him, he bent down to your ear.  “I have a surprise for you.”  He whispered.  “Great.”  You didn’t know whether to be happy or weary; his “surprise” could have been anything.  “Oh don’t sound so excited.”  He snorted.  You didn’t respond and just grabbed your slice and sat down on the floor in front of George.  Fred quickly took his seat next to you and placed a hand on your thigh.  “It’s a good surprise.  Trust me.”  He whispered to you.  “When do I not.”  You replied as you took a bite of your pizza. 

Mr. Weasley stood by the tree with his plate in one hand wand in the other.  He picked a present out of the pile.  “Ginny.”  He smiled as he guided the gift to his daughter with his wand.  It floated above her head.  “This is from Y/N.”  He looked over to you then back to Ginny.  She gave you a smile and mouthed the words “thank you.”  As Ginny opened her gift Arthur continued to hand out the others.  Presents flew across the room going to every one but you.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had joined in and brought out gifts for everyone, you received yours from them last.  You held on to it and waited as you watched Fred open up the one from you. 

The first thing he noticed was the new locking picking set, and you could have sworn that the smile he had on his face when he saw it was the widest you’d ever seen.  The he found the small box you had put the necklace in.  He looked over to you with curiosity.  “Go on, open it.”  You nudged him in the side.  He lifted the lid to the tiny box and the smile went away.  He looked to you with more compassion than ever then quickly put it on.  The small wooden figures dangled from his neck hitting his chest, he held his head up with what looked like pride.  “I love it.”  He mouthed before bringing you into an awkward embrace.  You moved so you were facing him while still sitting on the floor.  He placed a hand on each side of your face.  “Did you carve these yourself?”  He asked you, his face merely inches from yours.  “I did.”  You breathed back.  “I love them.”  He said, then his lips were on yours.  He tenderly kissed you, but you couldn’t help but grin.  “You’re ruining the moment.”  He said with his lips still on yours.  “Yes I know.”  You said back, stifling a laugh.  “I love you.”  He said but pressed in before you had a chance to say anything.  You felt George knee you in the side so you pulled away.  “Sorry.”  You said, feeling your face flush.  “I love you too, in case you were wondering.”  You said as you moved back so you were beside him and could place your head on his shoulder.  

Arthur looked over to you with shocked expression on his face.  “It’s a generator and a telephone.”  You clarified as you stood up to go over to him.  “A generator.”  He repeated the word.  “Yes, it produces electrical energy to run the telephone.”  You explained.  “And the telephone is so the muggles can communicate.”  He stated.  “Yes.”  You laughed.  “You can probably power up the generator using magic, then just plug the telephone in and give it a whirl.”  You helped Arthur start it up.  “Here is my number, now you can call me whenever you want instead of using an owl. To get ahold of me when I’m home.”  You thought for a moment.  “Though I could have just gotten you a cell phone.  That would have been easier.”  You said to yourself.

Fred was by your side after a few minutes of fiddling with the generator.  “Can I give you your gift now?”  He asked as he grabbed your hand and led you upstairs.  “Sure;” you finally said half way to his room.  “Okay.  Now, close your eyes.”  He said once you reached your destination.  You hesitantly did so, resisting the urge not to peek.  “You can look now.”  He stood behind you with his hands around your waist and his chin on your shoulder.  You looked down to see a table lined with green and red envelopes; marked numbers one through four.  “Hurray stationary!”  You joked, picking up the envelope marked three.  “You always have to be different.” He kissed your neck, obviously expecting you to open them out of order.  You carefully ripped it open.  You pulled out the card to see a blank side, then flipped it over and read it out loud.  “You.”  As you read the word the letters jumped off of the page and turned in to sparks before you.  The sparked hovered around the table as you picked up the next card.  This one was marked one. 

“Me?”  As you read, the words lit up and mimicked the last and hovered in sparks around you.  You thought they looked like little stars, their light brightening the space around you.  You picked up the next card marked four.  “Will.”  This time the letters jumped off and danced around you before floating above your head in the shape of the big dipper.  They were supposed to be stars.  You picked up the last envelope.  “Marry.”  You read the words slowly, letting them sink in.  You could fell tears form in your eyes as you felt him leave from behind you and kneel in front of you.  The words now all stars lit up the room like the night sky, the question mark formed into a bright blue and purple supernova.  “Will you marry me Y/N?”  He asked properly, pulling out a ring from his pocket. 

You sunk to your knees in front of him, tears streaming form your eyes, a grin on your face, shaking your head yes.  He placed the ring on your finger and brought you into an embrace.  “Oh yeah I almost forgot.”  He said pulling away slightly and fishing for something in his pocket.  “This is for both of us.”  He motioned for you to hold out your hand.  He then dropped a key into it.  “We can’t live here and I don’t think your parents would want a witch and a wizard under their roof.”  He chuckled.  “You’re right about that.”  You laughed, bringing him into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D 
> 
> By the way: I'm still taking requests on here and at my Tumblr. http://www.tumblr.com/blog/justawriterofthings


End file.
